All Or Nothing
by hmw95
Summary: A painful, heart breaking, song ficified love story. Song is All Or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman.


(A/N: I am soooo blocked. I watched a movie, and I am so tired that I thought I saw that Tiger Woods was one of the casting directors of the movie… But whatever. I just feel inspired at midnight [Yay me] so I am finally going to type something. Yayyy… Ugh. The song is All Or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman. If you haven't heard it, give it a listen, it's a good song. Also, I made it so the POV can be any one of the turtles of your choice.)

I looked into her eyes. I know she saw me. I wish she would come back. I know it is a lot to say… I mean, her being scared of me and all…

_When I first saw you standing there, you know it was a little hard not to stare…_

I remember it like yesterday, her hair glowing in the sun set. I drove her home. I tried to kiss her. She turned her head and told me she wasn't ready. I could tell it was because I was a turtle.

_So nervous when I drove you home…_

I see her nervously tapping her fingers on her desk. We are meant for each other. I think she is finally starting to get it.

_I know being apart is a little hard to bear._

I sent her gifts every day. At work, at least. She never had a chance to reject them there.

_Send some flowers to your work in hopes that I will have you in my arms again…_

I know, I left her. She only wanted a relationship in the side lines. I don't know if I would have been able to handle that. I kissed her. Only once. And it was the night before I stopped speaking to her.

_We kissed the night before I left, and now it is something I could never forget…_

She began to grow to accept me. I didn't understand why. That is why I left. I felt… Normal.

_You've got all that I need…_

I had nothing before her. But then she became my everything.

_Looking at all or nothing, babe but you and I…_

She made me feel free.

_With you I know I am good for something, so let's go give it a try…_

I want her back. But no one would accept us. Human and turtle don't mix.

_We got our backs against the ocean, it's just us against the world…_

But I want her. More than anything.

_Looking at all or nothing, Babe, it's you and I…_

I want her to be mine. No… She is mine.

_Looking at all or nothing, Babe, it's you and I…_

I remember telling her I wanted to escape with her.

_Let's take a chance go far away today, and never look back again…_

I remember. We actually left. But we came back. We traveled most of the states. After we came back and loved her more than anything I have in my entire life.

_Since I said I loved you in Las Vegas, it's never been the same…_

Actually, ever since then she is the only thing I have loved.

_You've got all I need…_

But I told her to go. I want her back. I can't just keep watching like this… But she needs a guardian angel… I can be that for her…

_Looking at all or nothing, Babe, but you and I…_

But I want to be her lover too…

_With you I know I am good for something, so let's go give it a try…_

But I know the answer already. And I do not want her heart broken again…

_We got our backs against the ocean, it's just us against the world…_

But am I the one giving her heart break?

_Looking at all or nothing, Babe, but you and I…_

I hope not…

_Looking at all or nothing, Babe, but you and I…_

We are trying again. I know we are. I told her. We are going out again.

_This is it, nothing to hide…_

We kissed. It felt like once before.

_One more kiss, never say good-bye…_

I hugged her close… I knew this would not last long. She had a life to live.

_This is it, Babe, you're all mine…_

I saw tears fall. I had to leave… She can't have me dragging down her life…

_Looking at all or nothing, Babe, it's you and I…_

But I still want her…

_I know that I am good for something, so let's go give it a try…_

But I broke her heart. Again.

_We got our backs against the ocean, it's just us against the world…_

I wish I could just… Stop. And give her the unconditional love she deserves…

_Looking at all or nothing, Babe, it's you and I…_

I sound so selfish. But she is so perfect…

_With you I know that I am good for something, so let's go give it a try…_

I miss her so much… I am not whole without her…

_We got our backs against the ocean, it's just us against the world…_

She and I can be together.

_Looking at all or nothing, Babe, it's you and I…_

I know we can… Someday.

_Looking at all or nothing, Babe, it's you and I…_

A day where I am accepted. A day where we will be happily together. Not hidden.

_Babe, it's you and I…_

But like I said… It can only happen someday… Not now.

_It's you and I…_

(A/N: I amaze myself at midnight. Wow. R&R)


End file.
